


The Ahoge War

by feuiian



Series: Sphinx Of Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Battle, F/F, F/M, Fights, Forests, Healing, Hybrids, M/M, Pack, Sphinxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: WOW!!!!!!! looks like im rewriting this fanfic again :') i really love it too much to let go, and i thought "well why nkot rewrite it a third time?" so thats what i did BUT its a little serious writing this time
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta & Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Sphinx Of Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860280
Kudos: 12





	1. Morning Letter

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is an unfinished fanfic! all characters and ships will be added in due time :)

there was once a valley, far far from normal civilization. in that very valley lived three tribes. the dr1 tribe, the sdr2, and the drv3 tribe. although they are separate, they share the forest and valley in peace. and they hadn't kept to their respective species either. feline or canine, winged or skinny tailed, they lived together in harmony. their leaders? makoto of the dr1 tribe, hajime of the sdr2 and shuichi of the drv3 tribe. together they kept peace between the tribes and protected their homes. 

until one glorious day.

somewhere in the forest, was a little camp full of tribe members. the tribe leader was asleep in a hut, slightly larger than the others. shuichi was resting with his girlfriend kaede. he was a blue furred beagle, and she was a dirty blonde. both had short fur, and short skinny tails that wagged when they were awake and active. 

there was a knock on the door. 

“oh shuichi!!!” a voice called. turns out it was kokichi, who almost broke the door down kicking it open. 

"h-huh?! wha-?!" shuichi woke up frightened and confused. he looked up at kokichi, who was hovering over him. he was a oppossum with purple fur, and a long pink skinny tail to match. "agh… what could you possibly want now kokichi?....." 

"hajime sent in a letter!" kokichi spoke, slapping the paper onto a table. "come look!"

shuichi stood from his nest tiredly. he crept to the writer's desk and opened the letter.

kaede lifted her head and shook herself awake. "hey.. what's with all of the noise?.."

shuichi was too tired to notice her voice. then he opened the letter.

"dear shuichi, leader of the drv3 tribe 

i hereby challenge you to an ahoge duel. its about time both of our strengths were tested against each other, to see who is worthy of the title "best ahoge in all of the land". i'll meet you at the duel arena where we shall fight.

sincerely, hajime, leader of the sdr2 tribe."

it took shuichi a few seconds for it to click in his head. "wait… a duel?"

"ooooh, you're gonna fight someone?" kokichi asked, shoving his face into shuichi's arm. shuichi shoved him away.

"a duel huh?" kaede walked up to shuichi and read a bit of the letter. "that's.. interesting.."

"yeah.." shuichi chuckled "id never expect hajime to ask me to fight him."

"well, you are strong after all! of course he'd want to challenge you." kaede smiled at her boyfriend.

but shuichi was unsure.  _ am i really that strong?  _ he thought. surely he wasn't the right opponent. "hmm…" then he chuckled. "aw, what am i so worried about? its just a duel after all! nothing serious.." he huffed with excitement. "i accept!"

kaede smiled and hugged shuichi. "i know you'll do great! i believe in you shuichi.." 

"t-thank you!" shuichi replied, snuggling her back. "kokichi, send back a note for me."

shuichi ran outside and hopped onto the roof of his hut. "members of the drv3 tribe!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention. "we'll all be going to the arena to watch me fight against hajime in an ahoge battle!"

everyone gasped and cheered. but kaito was the loudest out of everyone. "hell yeah!" he shouted with a huge grin on his face. "you're gonna kick his ass farther than the sun itself! i just know it." 

shuichi gave him an awkward, but prideful smile. thats right.. he's gonna win! 

  
  



	2. Duel

shuichi sniffed the gate and looked around. he was inside of a small brick opening. the gate would open to the arena, where everyone was waiting. his own tribe, the sdr2 tribe, and hell even the dr1 tribe! 

shuichi shuddered with fear in his paws.  _ woah…  _ he thought.  _ thats a lot of people…. and theyre all here to see me compete!...  _ he gulped, but then perked his ears. "oh, kaito!"

"hey! how's the almighty tribe leader doing?" kaito trotted up to his leader and gave him a friendly nudge. he was a coyote, eyes and fur as purple as the night sky. his huge paws had made dents into the ground while he walked into the opening for the arena.

shuichi chuckled bashfully and blushed just a tiny bit. "i-i'm fine…" he nodded.

"aw don't be too nervous about it!" kaito pat shuichi on the back. "remember shuichi! you got this."

"y-yeah… you're right. i could do this!" shuichi hopped and marched towards the gate.

"go get 'em!" kaito smiled before there was a loud thud.

then finally, the gate opened. shuichi trotted into the arena, and it finally hit him. the crowds are going to watch him compete. to watch him fight. he'll fight one of the greatest leaders the valley has ever seen.

the gate on the other side opens. and out came the leader of the sdr2 tribe.

**hajime hinata.**

he stomped out of the brick hole, and stood proudly infront of the crowds. everyone cheered.

shuichi examined hajime. he looked well built, but a little stronger than any average person. his long legs and tail gave shuichi a shiver.  _ wow… no wonder he was able to defeat despair……  _ shuichi thought.  _ he looks fast too…. hopefully i'll be able to match his speed. _

hajime eyed him and only huffed. "i'll be honest here.. i expected shuichi to be a bit more… taller than from when we last met." his voice was snide. 

the crowd laughed with hajime, and shuichi looked around embarrassed. he cleared his throat. "well- uh…. i expected-" 

"now's not the time for trash talk. that's not what were here for." he raised his head to the crowd. "tribes of the valley, and others who inhabit it! i've brought you all here today to witness my strength and my worth as the sdr2 tribe's leader." he snickered. "i'm going to show you all what true power looks like."

everyone cheered for hajime. but shuichi's eyes were on someone else. chiaki stared at him in worry. shuichi only looked back in confusion.  _ chiaki's in the sdr2 tribe… she shouldn't be worried about me would she?  _ then he shook his head.  _ i shouldn't worry about a silly duel! its all for entertainment.. and besides, hajime just wants to prove his strength to everyone.. what could go wrong?  _

from the crowds, a border collie with pink and blue paws hopped onto a podium, with a large bell hanging over it. it was ibuki. her fluffy tail wagged as she shouted to the crowd. "are you all ready to rock?!" everyone cheered for her. "of course you are! today, you're all about to witness a duel between two very great leaders!!!" slamming a paw on the podium, she shouts "let's get this show on the road!"

shuichi planted his feet into the ground, readying himself. 

"ready.."

hajime stomped and aimed his head forward.

"set.."

the crowds watched intensely.

" **go!!!** "

the bell rang, and the fighters went flying through the air, heads forward. hajime landed a huge hit on shuichi's nose with his ahoge, and shuichi almost tumbled as far as the gate. the sdr2 tribe cheered for their leader.

_ damnit!  _ he thought, before dodging another attack from hajime. hajime hit the wall of the arena and recovered quickly.  _ i underestimated his strength!... and hes quicker than me.. _ shuichi shook his head and sprinted forward. seconds later they were inches away from each other. hajime attempted another blow, but shuichi dodged it and knocked hajime back himself! hajime stumbles back a bit, but then ran to his opponent again. this time, their ahoges caught onto each other and shuichi struggled to stay on the ground as hajime lifted him off. finally, he caught his feet on the ground and jerked hajime's head into the sandy ground. it left hajime stunned, and he wobbled backwards.  _ finally!  _ shuichi thought. he sprinted towards hajime head first and bucked him with all of his might. but hajime fought back. he can quickly recover from shuichi's hits. 

but shuichi fought through it. the ahoges clashed again and again. the crowd watched intensely as their heads and even paws flew. 

hajime grabbed shuichi by the neck with his teeth, and threw him towards the wall. "agh…" he groaned painfully. 

moments later, hajime dragged shuichi from the corner and pinned him down with his forepaws. "ready to give up?" he spoke, in an almost sinister tone.

shuichi hesitated. then he remembered a few familiar words.  **_you got this!_ ** kaito's words rang in his ears once again. "not in a single lifetime!" shuichi shouted as he kicked hajime into the stomach with his back legs. hajime tumbled backwards. 

shuichi shook off the dust on his fur, and looked at hajime. his stomach was scarred and bleeding. shuichi stared in shock.  _ i-i did that-?  _ he thought in such amazement. 

hajime bolted toward shuichi in anger. "i'll get you back for that!" he snarled. 

shuichi snapped back into reality just in time, before hajime was able to secure him to the ground once more. but this time, shuichi flipped hajime over himself! he held him down, hoping he would forfeit after the huge scar he was given. but hajime wouldn't back down. shuichi was sent flying into the air by hajimes back legs. 

hajime stood up and shook the dust out of his fur. he looked up to the crowds as proud as ever. then he heard a voice in the distance.

"go shuichi!!!! you can do this, i just know it!" it was a purple coyote… kaito momota! hajime quickly noticed shuichi was right on his tail, but not quick enough. shuichi hurled into hajime, and they rolled together in a fury of fight. then they seperate, and they go tooth and claw with each other. hajime grabs shuichi and flings him, but shuichi lands perfectly. they two charge into each other, but only one gets the final blow.

shuichi rams into hajime and headbutts him as hard as possible. hajime is knocked away, and he tumbles into the arena wall. he didn't get up.

ibuki rings the giant bell above everyone. "well it looks like the winner of the ahoge duel is….. shuichi saihara of the drv3 tribe!!!!!" 

the entire crowd cheered for shuichi, and he stared at them all in awe.  _ i… i won… i won!!  _ he thought, cheering with everyone in victory. he had never experienced such pride and joy in his life. he felt like his own trophy. 

"agh…" shuichi heard a voice behind him. it was hajime, struggling to stand up. he glared at shuichi with a furious, yet defeated face. 

shuichi trotted towards hajime and held out his paw. "hey hajime.. need a paw?"

hajime growled, and swatted him away. "i don't need your pity." he spoke in a fierce tone.

shuichi backed away from him.  _ heh.. he must be a sore loser..  _ then he heard a call from the distance.

"shuichi!" kaito and kaede called out to him. shuichi ran up to the two and snuggled them greatly. the rest of the drv3 tribe ran to him and cheered him on. he felt their hugs and raised his head to hear the shouts from the crowds. this. THIS. is what victory feels like.. is this what hajime wanted to feel?

a white and pink chested wolf trotted towards the arena opening. "hajime?" he called.

"im right here." hajime answered. he limped to nagito and chiaki. 

"are you alright?" nagito asked desperately, as he gave hajime's wounds a few licks.

"get off of me! ill get my wounds checked out by mikan later."

"yeah… your stomach looks pretty bad." chiaki observed hajimes stomach. "it bled more than i thought."

hajime snarled and swatted her away. "enough worrying about my scars. i have a lot of planning to do at home. lets get to it, shall we?"


	3. Monokuma Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small note! 
> 
> the fic is slowly making a comeback, its been on hiatus for a good few weeks (got grounded lmao) but! ive been writing it whenever i got the chance so hopefully it won't be another really long wait for the new chapter :,) chapter 4 and 5 are already drafted and chapter 6 is started to get drafted! yeah so maybe JUST MAYBE ill get 3 chapters out and ill see what happens then
> 
> also i'm very sorry if this looks rushed :( i'll probably make little fixes here and there when i get the chance, i wanted to hurry before my mom caught me
> 
> thank you all for waiting!

paws trotted through the dirt, tired and aching. a small group of canines and a cat walked the forest in search of herbs.

"aaagh!" one of them groaned. it was miu iruma, a pink furred cocker spaniel with meaty paws and long ears. "when the hell are we gonna get this stupid herb collecting over with?"

"perhaps if you'd stop complaining, then we could hurry home before it gets dark." a robotic voice spoke in front of her. despite his metal dog body, kiibo's paws seemed lighter than miu's. 

"nyeh.. i doubt it... we've been walking all day." a small red cat tiredly agreed. 

"don't worry himiko! we might be finished in another hour or two!" a dark colored coyote barked in encouragement. tenko was carrying himiko on her back the entire time. 

"but i've been carrying herbs for so long.."

"pfft! at least you aren't walking! my paws are killin' me!" miu snorted in annoyance.

"how odd. my paws feel just fine." a white fluffy dog patted the ground just to feel something. "maybe i've been blessed!"

miu rolled her eyes. "of course angie doesn't feel anything, she prays 24/7."

tenko sniffed the air and perked her ears. "i smell some more herbs up ahead! c'mon guys, let's go collect them."

angie was the first to find the herbs. "come everyone! i found a lot of chamomile around these bushes!" she grabbed a large bundle of chamomile with her paws and carried them with her teeth. everyone else had done the same.

as tenko collected some herself, she gave bundles to himiko to carry while they walk. himiko listened to the calm breeze and leaves in the trees.   
  
but then a terrible sound rang in her ears. a loud screech sounded from above the trees. everyone contorted and covered their ears. 

himiko climbed on top of tenko's head, searching for where the screech came from. "w-what was that?" she shivered in fear.

"i don't know." kiibo replied. "it sounded like a monokuma's screech."

"aw dammit.. now we gotta deal with a damn monokuma bear." miu complained once more.

"it sounded much louder than any monokuma i've ever heard." angie spoke. her voice was oddly calm and optimistic. "perhaps it's a new species."

"sounds like a dangerous species to me." tenko sniffed the air again. "it smells like it's getting closer.. we should head back."

"good suggestion. we'll report this to shuichi when we return to camp." kiibo picked up the herbs he dropped. "let's go."

"finally! no more stupid plant searching." miu trotted forward. "next time kirumi should just do this alone. she is a cheetah after all." 

  
another screech roared. this time, it sounded closer. suddenly the trees started shifting and breaking down behind the group. they all turned to look behind them.

a giant monokuma hovered over everyone. it was taller than the trees, and its paws were as large as any normal monokuma. its huge belly hung over the destroyed trees. maybe it was looking for its next meal.

"run!!" himiko yelled as she hopped onto tenko's back to escape. 

miu was the first to head out. the monokuma knocked down more trees and it roared in annoyance. angie hopped over the trees as much as she can. two trees fell over and soon angie was trapped under them. 

she struggled to break free but the trees just wouldn't budge. "help! someone, please help!" angie cried.

himiko looked back behind her. "angie!"

tenko skidded sideways and turned to face the monokuma. himiko jumped off of her and backed away from the monokuma. tenko charged towards the monokuma and leapt,

claws in front of her. she grabbed the monokuma's nose with her front paws and held on. the monokuma jerked its head around and roared loudly. 

himiko ran to the trees angie was trapped in. "don't worry angie, i'll get you out!" they both pushed the trees off as hard as they could, and soon angie was able to wedge through the tree trunks. she scampered as quickly as she could, but then she looked behind her. 

"himiko!" angie called out. but himiko couldn't move. she watched as tenko fearlessly held onto the monokuma's face. tenko was covered in the blood of its nose, 

still clawing and biting its nose with her teeth. the monokuma finally threw her off with a paw. tenko tumbled into a tree, almost breaking it with force. _tenko… tenko no!_

"himiko! tenko!" angie called again. this time himiko heard it. she turned to angie, who was under a tree. "come! we need to get back to camp!"

himiko hesitated. then she took off her hat. "go angie!" she shouted. "i'll help tenko fight off the monokuma! just go warn everyone else!"

angie flicked her poofy tail in worry. then she looked back at her escape and made a break for it.

himiko watched as she escaped. then she dug into her mage hat and took out a small book. it was a small spell book she'd use for emergencies.

tenko was hanging onto the monokuma's ear now. she shook violently as she was holding on with her teeth. the monokuma jerked its head intensely, causing tenko to fall off again. she rolled into another tree, but quickly got up again. then tenko noticed something on her leg. her leg was stuck underneath a tree! the monokuma lifted a giant paw, ready to strike her.   
  
“don’t worry tenko!” right before the monokuma hit tenko, himiko opened her spellbook and out came a forcefield of magic. the large bear was shocked and confused. it bashed its paw onto the forcefield. soon the forcefield began to crack, and it shattered.   
  
“himiko!” tenko grabbed himiko by the scuff before she was crushed by the monokuma’s paw. it yowled and screeched in pain. shattered pieces of glass were stuck in its paw. himiko and tenko both covered their ears. it felt like their ears would rip open.   
  
himiko stared back at the beast again. _i can’t believe it…._ she thought. _this thing can destroy the entire forest..... how can we stop it?_ just as she questioned its defeat, tenko lunged at the monokuma again. _we can’t keep this up for much longer!_ _  
_ _  
_ this time tenko was thrown into the tree tops. she fell onto the dirt, her leg injured and her back crooked. she turns to himiko, who’s under the trees. “we’ll be fine himiko, don’t worry! i’ll make sure you get out of this alive!”   
  
_i doubt either of us will be able to make it…_ himiko backed into the tree she hid under. she wasn’t ready to face such a death from this creature. 


	4. Report

kaito panted as he carried a large bundle of wood to miu's den. he dropped it at the entrance and lifted his head to feel the warm breeze in his face.

"kaito!" someone called. it was shuichi, looking slightly worried. "have you seen the herb collecting group yet? they've been gone since this morning, and it's almost evening."

"haven't seen them yet." kaito responded. he began to feel worried as well. "heh, they're probably taking a break! you know how miu is."

"not for this long.. and i feel something in the ground." shuichi shifted his paws. "like.. something's moving the ground."

then kaito dug his paws into the ground. he felt something to. the ground shook every few seconds. the hair on his back bristled. something was wrong.

"help! help!" a voice yelled from outside of camp. miu crashed through the bushes in panic, tumbling through the dirt after tripping. the entire tribe was outside now, circling her and wondering what happened. "theres- theres a..." she was out of breath.

kiibo ran in after her. he was carrying an unconscious angie on his back. "a giant monokuma is destroying the forest!"

kirumi immediately noticed angie on his back. "angie!" she trotted up to her, and placed a paw on her head. "are the rest of you alright?"

kiibo shook his head. "tenko and himiko are out fighting it off.. and angie fainted while she was running."

"wait.. giant monokuma?" kaito questioned kiibo. "that's impossible, they don't even grow as big as trees."

"hell yeah it's possible!" miu exclaimed. "it was bigger than the damn trees! shuichi, it's balls were the size of your head!"

"..... now's not the time for insults miu." shuichi snorted. "we have to get this all sorted out."

"wait.." gonta pushed his way through the crowd. his eyes darted left and right, searching for someone. "where tenko and himiko?..."

"they were left behind.. tenko told us to run off when she fights off the monokuma. i don't where himiko is though..."

"p-probably with tenko.." kaede spoke from the crowd. her eyes were filled with worry, and she failed to hide it. "she'll be fine.. i just know it. she's studied aikido her entire life. she'll make it."

"what about himiko..?" gonta asked. his large wolf ears drooped and his tail swayed fearfully. "she very small.. what if it eat her?"

the entire tribe went quiet. the only thing they could hear was the ground shaking more and more. suddenly another loud roar broke the silence.

gonta huffed. "gonta will go to save his friends!"

"i'm coming too." shuichi trotted next to gonta. "kaito, i'll need you to watch camp for me."

me…? kaito thought. _why not kaede? isn't she your advisory?_ but kaito glanced at kaede. she was shaking and tearing up. he's never seen her look this afraid before. but thankfully tsumugi was there to comfort her. _hmm.. guess shuichi didn't wanna pressure her more.._ then kaito shook his head. "don't worry shuichi! i'll make sure everyone's safe."

"i wouldn't suggest going shuichi…" kiibo spoke as he gave angie to kirumi. "it was huge. i don't think it'd be possible."

"who cares about size?" kaito barked. he stood next to shuichi and gonta. "shuichi could fight it off! he's strong enough." he huffed. "have you even tried fighting it off yourself? "

the two started growling at each other. "that's enough!" shuichi snarled.

"we have to save them. we can't leave himiko and tenko alone.. they unsafe!" gonta snorted, before sprinting off.

"gonta's right." shuichi agreed. "we'll be back soon. kaito, watch everyone for me please. " shuichi scurried off behind gonta.

kaito nodded as they left. you're gonna make it shuichi. _i know you'll fight off that damn bear!_


	5. Rescue

another tree crashed into. tenko kicked the tree off of her and trotted towards the giant monokuma. her sides heaved as she braced herself for another hit. and again the monokuma slashed at her, causing her to tumble into the trees. himiko opened her spell book again, and a forcefield stopped another one of the monokuma's punches. she looked back at tenko. tenko was covered in both the monokuma's blood, and her own. she was battered and bruised everywhere, and her leg was dislocated. any moment now and she would collapse. no…. we can't keep going in on like this.. himiki thought. she was also bruised. but her scars weren't as bad as tenko's. we have to hurry back home!

"aagh! why won't this stupid bear just run off already?!" tenko snarled, shaking the exhausting out of her body. "i thought at least getting its nose would scare it off a bit."

the monokuma smashed the forcefield into shattered glass with its claws. tenko attempted another attack on its face, but it swatted her away as if she were a fly. the leaves of the trees broke her fall. 

"tenko!" himiko yowled.   
she watched tenko fall from the trees. tenko stumbled over the fallen branches and breathed heavily. she yelped in pain as she tried to stand on her dislocated leg. "damnit.."  
"tenko, listen to me!" himiko yowled again. "we have to get out of here.. the monokuma is too strong, i don't think you can chase it off!"  
"of course i can!" tenko barked. "i'm able to chase off any monokuma. i'll have this one running with its tail tucked between its legs!"  
"you ca-"  
"you need to run off by yourself! i have to hold it off before it kills everyone!" tenko sprinted towards the monokuma.   
himiko followed after. "tenko we have to g-" a paw flew towards her. it whacked himiko far into the fallen trees, and she was trapped under the tree trucks. she tried wiggling herself free, but there was no use. "i'm stuck!"  
"himiko!!" tenko shouted.   
she ran as fast as she could to her friend. but another paw went flying and bashed tenko in the head. she lifted herself up, but before she could stand the monokuma crushed her into the ground. tenko didn't wake up.  
"no… tenko no!!" himiko cried.   
the monster looked back at himiko. it bared its teeth and raised a paw. himiko crept under the trees she was trapped in. please.. please somebody help us!  
the monokuma roared in pain. himiko poked her head outside of her hiding place. she noticed a certain someone. gonta! he was practically tearing off the monokuma's nose. it yelped and screamed in pain, throwing its head against the trees. but gonta held on as best as he could.   
another figure went flying through the trees. shuichi leapt into the air and grabbed the monokuma's side. it kicked at him, but he was stuck like a tick.  
"gonta! shuichi!" himiko cried desperately.  
"himiko!-" gonta calls back, before getting knocked off by the monokuma. his tumbling knocked over a broken tree. but he didn't run back to the bear. he ran towards himiko. "himiko!" he hopped onto the branches and peered into the hole himiko was in. "you okay? you hurt?"  
"nyeh, it's not too bad.." himiko looks up at him and smiles. "at least i have a place to hide."  
gonta pressed his nose against himiko's. "don't worry… gonta and shuichi save you and tenko!..." he looked left and right. "where tenko?-"  
the trees shook as something knocked into them. shuichi was now on the floor, his sides heaving as he faced the monokuma again. he snarled as he sprinted towards it and grabbed onto it again.  
"i'll be fine!" himiko shouted. "you have to go help shuichi! i could get out of here, don't worry."  
gonta hesitated, worried for himiko. then he turned to the beast again and clawed at it's eye.  
the monokuma was more violent now. it thrashed and shook as hard as it could, throwing off the two canines. again and again they would leapt to get a hold of it, but each time they were knocked away with the swipe of a paw. if it weren't angry before, it sure would be angry now.  
shuichi is knocked off again, landing on his head his time. he staggered to his feet, but the movement of the ground made him fall again. his head bled heavily, and his paw was twisted. "i… i don't.. we might not make it…" he spoke hoarsely.  
gonta was also thrown off again, this time landing on only three paws. one of his forelegs were dislocated.   
"t-tenko!" shuichi cried. he hobbled over to tenko's body, staring in disbelief. "no…. did it kill her?!" before shuichi got an answer, something crashed into him. gonta loomed over shuichi, growling at a giant figure.   
the monokuma stood in front of them. it raised a huge paw and roared loudly.  
himiko crept back under the fallen tree trucks. it's too strong!! if g-gonta can't fight it off…. no one can! himiko thought as she whimpered. there was no way they could stop it. the bear was too big to chase away… what would happen if it got to camp? all of her friends were in danger….. and there was nothing she could do about it. she could only watch.  
two shadows flew through the air. one short and green furred, with claws outstretched. and another one, with long lanky legs and purple fur. she had the biggest grin himiko's has ever seen on anyone's face. she stared at them hopelessly. how could they possibly stop this monster?! she wondered. nyeh…. they'll just end up like us….  
the both of them landed on the monokuma's back. "cover ya ears!!!!" the purple coyote screamed.  
himiko put her paws over her ears, trying to stop the ringing. she noticed gonta and shuichi had done the same.  
the green furred dingo grabbed onto the monokuma's ear, and opened her jaw. the sound that came out of her mouth was ear splitting. himiko had never heard such a sound come from anyone before. as the dingo screeched, the monokuma roared as well. it stumbled in circles, crashing and stepping on the trees behind it. thankfully, gonta and shuichi were out of it's way.  
the purple coyote leapt and spun in the air. hundreds of sharp objects were thrown into the monokuma's head and neck. both of them leapt off before impact. suddenly, the monokuma grew bigger and bigger and exploded.   
himiko finally opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. she looked outside of her hiding place. blood had splattered everywhere, covering each leaf on every tree. and it covered gonta as well. nyeh…. how?! himiko thought, staring at the area in both amazement and fear. how was the monokuma destroyed?.... and those two girls…. it was huge!! how'd they even do it?  
the purple coyote skidded towards gonta with a devilish smile. "hello there!!"  
gonta jumped backward, but then growled as he guarded shuichi again. shuichi's fur bristled as she approched them. "stand down gonta… they saved us."   
"okay…" gonta backed away.   
the green dingo trotted up to them. "don't worry, syo isn't a threat." she spoke reassuringly.   
both the girls were covered in blood. gonta stared at them and the land behind them in horror.   
"guys!" himiko squeezed herself through the tree trunks once more. finally, she was able to get herself out. she sprinted towards gonta and nuzzled his leg. "are you both okay?"  
"good question!!" syo shouted. "look at his head!! his skull might be cracked open at this point!" she let out a horrific laugh.  
"it's… not so bad.." shuichi pressed a paw onto his head. he winced as he felt the pain. "maybe it is."  
"i have a few bandages you could use." the dingo was carrying a bag on her back. she took it off and grabbed a large bundle of bandages.  
"would it work on gonta's leg..?" himiko asked, staring at his battered leg. his shoulder was out of place, and his paw was twisted like shuichi's. "will it be okay?"  
"gonta fine… what about you?" he asked himiko. he pressed his nose against hers. "you okay?"   
"i'm fine… but tenko.." himiko trotted towards tenkos body.   
gonta and the dingo followed himiko. "here! i hope this can help." she handed her the bundle of bandaging.  
"t-thanks.." himiko spoke as she looked around tenko's body.  
"i don't know what to say honestly…." shuichi spoke. "i thank you both for helping out my tribe. if you guys need any herbs, i can help you find some later." shuichi dipped his head.   
"aw no!! looks like we've got a dead body. dekomaru look!"  
syo hopped towards tenko's body.  
"syo!" "dekomaru" moved her away a bit.  
"aw tenko…" shuichi walked up to her body. "gonta, can you carry her?"  
gonta nodded and picked tenko up withoht hesitation. he placed her on his back.  
"alright, lets get back home.. we have to warn everyone about this. maybe i could send a letter to the other tribes.."  
"alright then!" the dingo barked. "i'm glad we could help!"  
"thanks for everything!" shuichi barked back. "let's get going."  
but himiko couldn't leave yet. they were so powerful… how…?   
"hey, wait!" she mewed at the rogue canines. "who… who are you two..? how could you have destroyed that thing? where did it even come from?"  
syo sneezed. her eyes went from blood red to lilac in a snap. "eh… what?" she inspected herself. "oh crap, what happened now komaru?"  
"giant monokuma attack." komaru replied. she turned back to himiko. "honestly, i don't know what that thing was…. it was way bigger than any other monokuma we've ever fought."  
"you don't say……" the coyote backed away from the bloody area. "it must have been pretty big…."  
"it sure was toko. now… i wonder what happened to that other guy.." komaru looked around the trees.  
"the griffin?"  
"griffin?" himiko asked. "you mean gundham?"   
"yeah, i think i saw him with a book or something.."   
gundham? with a book? himiko shook her head. why would gundham be over here?  
"gundham here? he okay?" gonta asked the rogues.   
"why was gundham over here?" shuichi questioned. "...... maybe it attacked the other tribes?"  
"and with a book…" himiko pressed her paws into the ground. "what kind?"  
"i dunno really.." komaru responded, shaking her head. "it was a pretty big book, and it had some symbol on it."  
it sounds like a spell book! himiko thought. wait no… why would gundham try to… gundham would never cast a spell like that on a monokuma!  
"gundham was around…. maybe he knows what happened with that giant monokuma." shuichi looked at the ground, thinking. "Can you two do us one more favor?"  
"seriously…?" toko groaned annoyed. "i think im done going around this territory for a good week or two." she shook the blood off of her paw and shuddered.  
"d-do any of you know where the sdr2 territory is? i need to send in a message for hajime. please.."  
"hajime?" komaru tilted her head. "i think i remember seeing him before you left toko."  
"wait, you know hajime?"  
"mhm! toko and i used to live in the dr1 tribe together. we've left since then. i'm komaru naegi!"  
"mgngmgn… toko fukawa." toko introduced herself, her voice hoarse.   
"you must be makoto's sister!" shuichi smiled. "it's great to finally meet you."  
"if you wanna get your friend fixed up then we better hurry to your camp." toko sniffed tenko's body. "next thing you know she starts rotting." she spoke with a quiet tone.  
"toko, don't say that!" komaru scolded her playfully.  
"let's just get going.." shuichi limped infront of them. "i'll lead the way."  
himiko followed behind. why would gundham carry a spell book..? he already brags about his own magic… nrggh, why would he even want to cause such as issue? gundham wouldn't cast a spell like that.. but something picked at himiko's stomach. the thought wouldn't leave her mind. but she shouldn't worry about gundham now. she just had to hope tenko was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ANIMAL SPOILERS!!
> 
> sayaka - ferret  
> leon - cougar  
> chihiro - sheep  
> mondo - bull  
> taka - goat  
> hifumi - elephant seal  
> celeste - panther  
> sakura - tiger  
> kyoko - squirrel  
> makoto - dingo  
> toko - coyote  
> genocider syo - coyote  
> byakuya - whippet  
> hiro - cow  
> hina - otter  
> twogami - bear  
> teru - pig  
> mahiru - austrailian sheperd  
> peko - snow leopard  
> ibuki - border collie  
> hiyoko - long haired chihuahua  
> mikan - deer  
> nekomaru - lion  
> gundham - griffin  
> nagito - maned wolf  
> chiaki - fox  
> hajime - wolf  
> kazuichi - skin  
> akane - hyena  
> sonia - pony  
> fuyuhiko - pomeranian  
> rantaro - shiba  
> kaede - beagle  
> ryoma - bobcat  
> kirumi - cheetah  
> angie - samoyed  
> tenko - coyote  
> kiyo - panther  
> miu - cocker spaniel  
> gonta - direwolf  
> kokichi - opossum  
> kaito - coyote  
> tsumugi - fox  
> kiibo - robo dog  
> shuichi - beagle  
> himiko - house cat  
> komaru - dingo


End file.
